In the commercial field of buying and selling grown plants, the plants, trees, shrubs and the like are dug up from the ground with a ball of earth still around the roots. The ball of earth is then wrapped in a material covering, such as burlap or other strong textile, in order to prevent the soil from dislodging during transport. A cord, baling twine, some type of wire basket, or other suitable container is then generally attached around the balled and burlapped plant in an attempt to avoid damage to the root system. Examples of containers previously used in the transporting of plants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,092 and 4,712,329. In each of these instances, intensive labor is required to attach the cord, basket or container and handling of the balled plant is further complicated by the awkward shape of the plant and the lack of convenient handles.
Grown plants are generally balled and burlapped in the field, moved from the field to a loading area, and then moved again when loaded onto a customer's truck. During these moves the plant is either picked up by the top thereof or by the cord therearound. In both instances, the weight of the earth ball, which can be between thirty and one hundred twenty-five pounds, and the stresses placed thereon cause a loosening of the burlap covering and soil, thereby resulting in damage to the root system or the plant itself. Thus, the loosening of the cording or wire basket negates the positive aspects of its intended use.